


home isn't a place (home is you)

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Smut, Welcome Home Fic, barely even a trace of angst can u believe that, seriously it's so sappy and warm and soft, this is so fluffy tho, welcome home sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: they've been away on seperate missions for days, and there's only so much time you can spend away without getting homesick.





	home isn't a place (home is you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i wrote this in like an hour, it's probably terrible :')  
> title is from "home is you" by megan and liz.  
> enjoy!

The Resistance truly are like one big family; welcoming each other home after missions, doing all they can to take care of each other after said missions, even though they’re already pressed for time. They know one another so well, and when someone is lost, everyone grieves together.

And Rey is always so grateful for the way she feels so cared for when returning from a mission. People greet her at the ramp of the Falcon, making sure she’s okay, patching up any injuries; and everyone always says how great it is to see her come home.

But, honestly, she’s been away for three whole days and those three whole days have been without Finn. Without her best friend. Without her favourite person in the _entire kriffing galaxy_.

And to make matters worse, Finn has been on a mission at the same time as Rey, so the entire time has been spent worrying about him.

She knows he’s safe now, though. They received a transmission a couple hours ago that let she and Luke know that Finn was home safe and sound.

“Finn’s in your quarters,” Leia says once Rey has managed to convince her friends that she’s fine. There’s a knowing smirk gracing the General’s face. “I told him to sleep, but I have a feeling he’s been waiting up for you.”

Rey grins, feeling eternally grateful that her aunt knows her so well. She walks hastily towards her, leaves a quick kiss on her cheek, gives her a hug, and then speeds up towards the barracks.

Finn’s presence grows stronger in the Force as she gets nearer to their room. She’s running shamelessly, except when people pass her; that’s when she opts for speed-walking, just to maintain at least a little bit of dignity.

Rey presses her palm against the door lock and it hisses open moments later. Finn is getting up from his chair by the window and turning to face her, a huge grin on his face.

“Rey!”

“Finn,” Rey whispers, and they meet in the middle, wrapping their arms tightly around each other. She finally feels like she can _breathe_ again; like she hasn’t even been breathing for three days and the first breath has finally been drawn. His smell is all around her, his presence in the Force so familiar, so comforting. She takes note of the pulse in his neck where her face is pressed; the feel of his hair underneath her fingers. He’s Finn, and he’s here, and she loves him so much.

“I missed you,” she breathes out against his skin.

Finn holds her tighter. “I missed you too. My Rey,” he brings his hand up to gently cradle the back of her neck, and she pulls away just a little, taking a moment just to look in to his eyes.

“My Finn,” she strokes his cheek.

“How are you? How was the mission?”

“I’m okay. The mission was okay. I just _missed you_. How are you?”

“Better now you’re here,” he smiles gently, and it’s the best sight Rey thinks she’s ever seen. “Although if you don’t kiss me right now, I think I might _not_ be okay.”

Giggling, Rey happily obliges; leans in to kiss him, softly, slowly, making the most of it.

“Mm,” Finn sighs when she pulls away. “I really did miss you.”

Grinning, Rey wraps her arms around him for one last embrace before letting him go and leading him back to his chair by the window. There’s a book sitting on the windowsill.

“What were you reading?” Rey asks curiously, watching as he sits back down. She wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind and presses a kiss to the side of his head.

“Just some old manuals,” he leans back in to her. “Nothing exciting.”

She kisses him again, right behind his ear. “You’re tense,” she notes, breath against his skin.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I haven’t really come down from my mission yet.”

Rey runs her hands slowly down his arms and then back up again. He’s wearing his Resistance uniform; a khaki green jacket over a white crossover shirt. Rey kind of wishes he wasn’t wearing the jacket. (Or the shirt, for that matter).

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he tilts his head backwards to look up at her, and Rey smiles.

“Really? I’m sweaty and gross and I haven’t had a shower in days.” She walks around to stand in front of him and he immediately reaches out to take a gentle hold of her hips, pulling her in so her thighs are against his knees.

“Yes,” he looks up at her and gives her hips an affectionate squeeze. “You look gorgeous. You make the grime look beautiful.”

She chuckles, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“C’mere,” Finn murmurs, tugging gently on her to hint that he wants her on his lap.

“I need a shower,” she whispers, but leans down to kiss him anyway.

“No,” he protests playfully, “stay.”

“Finn,” Rey chuckles, cupping his face in her hands. “I won’t be long. I promise. Then I’ll be ready, and we can kiss as much as we like.”

“Mm. I like the sound of that.”

“I like the sound of you. Your voice. It feels like forever since I heard it.”

“It does.”

Rey can’t help it. She has to lean in to kiss him again. This time, her lips are open against his, and _kriff_ , has she missed this. She wants to melt in to him, to drown in his embrace and get lost there.

She grumbles in disappointment as she pulls away, because she really would like to sit on his lap and not move for hours, but honestly she just feels so gross that a shower has to be her priority. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Finn smiles. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

Rey has never really been a rushed shower kind of girl, not since leaving Jakku (showers were practically a myth back then); usually enjoying the run of the warm water droplets down her skin, the smell of her shampoo and soaps, feeling the dirt wash away.  
But today, what she wants to bask in even more than water, is Finn.

It’s been _three whole days_ , for kriff’s sake; she needs to be with him right now.

So as soon as her hair is washed and her skin is clean, she’s out of the shower, drying her hair enough to stop it dripping before wrapping the towel around herself. She tucks it in under her arm and heads out of the ‘fresher, back in to their room, where Finn is still reading in his chair.

Rey walks up behind him and places her barely dry hands on his shoulders. Before he can look up at her, she’s already kissing his cheek and running her hands over the buttons of his jacket.

“I’m back,” she whispers.

“Mm,” he mumbles contentedly, “I see that.”

She buries her face in his neck and starts undoing his buttons.

“Did you have a nice shower?” He asks, his voice just a murmur as her breath brushes over his skin.

“Yes, thank you.” Once all the buttons are undone, Finn shrugs out of the jacket and tosses it to the floor as Rey comes around to stand in front of him. He’s smiling up at her with that soft look in his eyes that he reserves only for her.

Finn reaches out and takes a hold of her hips again, over the soft cotton of her towel, and gently pulls her in closer.

“If I sit on your lap,” Rey starts, a smirk on her face, “my towel is going to fall off.”

Finn smirks in return. “Who said that was a bad thing?”

Grinning playfully, Rey steps that little bit closer and then shuffles so she’s sitting on his thighs, just above his knees. She feels the towel loosen but not fall off just yet, and Finn’s hands move around to the small of her back, anchoring her to him. Rey cups her hands on his face, smoothing her thumbs over his cheekbones, and gazes in to his eyes, just drinking him in. A soft smile finds its way on to her lips in no time and Finn returns it.

He reaches up with one hand and brushes the backs of his fingers down her cheek, then moves some hair behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful.” His voice is low and deep and Rey’s heart beats just a little faster at the sound of it.

“So are you,” she smiles and leans in to press her forehead against his. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Finn kisses her softly. “Kriff, I’ve missed hearing you say that.”

Rey sighs, letting her hands fall down to his chest, gently tugging at the crossover fabric of his shirt. “Me, too.” As she pulls the fabric even further and unties the wrap around his waist, the towel around her body begins to fall, slowly and gradually. Finn leans down to press a kiss against her clavicle, and then shrugs out of the remains of his shirt. Rey’s fingertips ghost over his chest, his abdomen, his arms. She wants to trace every inch of his skin, every part of him, with her fingertips. Wants to stay here with him like this, skin to skin, forever. He’s Finn. He’s her Finn. And she loves him more than anything.

“Wait,” Finn says, placing his hand over hers where it sits above the buttons on his trousers.

She stops right away and looks at him. “What's wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, I’m just…before we go any further, I just want to hold you for a bit.” He gently brings her in closer and wraps his arms around her waist.

Rey smirks, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You’re really delaying having sex?”

He chuckles. There’s that fond, warm look in his eyes that Rey can’t get enough of. “No, I just…I’ve missed you. And I want to hold you for a little while. Is that okay?”

Rey smiles, because he’s so gentle and soft and he looks at her like she holds the stars in the sky. She loves him so much. “It’s always okay.” She says.

And he wraps his arms fully around her, pressing their bare chests together. He presses his face in to her neck and she does the same to him. Finn draws in a deep breath. Rey rises and falls with his chest, and she can feel the tension release a little in his shoulders as he breathes.

Her hands come up to run over his hair, fingertips moving over his head and down to the nape of his neck. Finn sighs in to her skin, and it’s such a beautiful sound, and she wants to hear him do it again.

He presses a kiss to the place where her neck meets her shoulder and murmurs something inaudible and Rey just smiles against his shoulder, because she’s pretty sure it was something along the lines of _I love you_ or _I need you_.

Her hands move down from his neck and over the backs of his shoulders, taking in every scar and every soft inch of his skin, and then she runs her fingers over his spine, down until the back of the chair inhibits her from moving any further. Her small, calloused hands move back up to his neck, and she focuses on his pulse under her fingers. It’s strong and a little fast. And if she really concentrates, she can feel his heartbeat under her chest. Sitting here, holding him like this, skin-on-skin, it’s intimate and beautiful and Rey is starting to think that maybe they could just do this all night instead of anything else.

But then Finn starts gently mouthing at her neck, soon opening his lips against her skin, and Rey feels her skin warming up and her heartbeat race.

And it’s been _days_.

Rey’s breathing soon speeds up as Finn presses open-mouthed kisses across her clavicle and up her neck towards her jaw. She shivers, breathing through her mouth, right next to his ear so she’s breathing right against him.

Finn makes a little moan sound and tightens his grip around her waist. “Love hearing you breathe,” he murmurs against her skin, just barely audible, his voice low and deep. “Love your breath on my ear, Rey.”

Rey giggles and playfully nips at his earlobe, and Finn reacts by gently biting her jaw in return. She pulls her head away from his neck so their eyes can meet and smiles, cupping his face in her hands. Her thumbs smooth over his cheekbones before moving back to hold the back of his neck, fingers on his jaw.

Finn smiles for just a moment before leaning up to kiss her, soft and slow, opening his lips so luxuriously against hers. “I love you,” he whispers in to her mouth. “I love you so much.”

She kisses him for another long moment before pulling away to press their foreheads together, nuzzling her nose against his. “I love you, Finn.”

Slowly, Finn’s hand glides across her skin, from the small of her back, over her hips and down on to her thigh. He lifts it off temporarily while he helps Rey take off his pants (leaving both of them without clothes, just how they like it); but then soon enough his palm is back against her leg, thumb smoothing across the inside of her thigh.

Rey kisses him a little harder because she knows where this is going and as well as it can’t come soon enough, she also knows they’re going to take this slow; bask in every moment together. And she wouldn’t have it any other way, to be honest.

“Finn,” she rocks gently against him and tightens her grip on the back of his neck. “Need you.” Her voice is just a breath against his lips.

Finn nods like he understands her desperate _need_ , moving the hand not on her leg all across the skin of her back, tracing patterns in each notch of her spine, and Rey shivers. “Are you ready for me, or do you need…?”

 _Time, more kissing, lube, more touching,_ Rey knows is what his faded sentence is implying. She just shakes her head and leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m good, I’m good.”

Finn nods, pulling back just for a moment to look in her eyes. His gaze is so soft and loving. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and it makes Rey want to moan just a little, but she manages to hold it back. He’s looking at her with these gorgeous, deep eyes, filled with so much love and affection. Rey is practically _hurting_ with how much she loves and wants him right now.

“Don’t tell me you want to stop and hold me again,” she teases, positively beaming at him. “Come on, love, I’m dying here.”

Finn laughs, a deep, gorgeous laugh, throwing his head back with it. Rey wants to suck his Adams apple, honestly. “I can’t believe you’re making fun of me for wanting to be close to you.”

Rey’s still grinning when she reaches down and gently takes a hold of him in her hand. “Yeah, well, there are other ways to do that, too. You can hold me at the same time, I promise.”

Finn laughs again, this time a little chuckle through the way his hips jerk at her touch. “Next time you want to cuddle, I’m so gonna tease you about it.”

“No, you won’t.” 

He kisses her then, and lines himself up underneath her. His throat lets out a dramatic sigh. “No, I won’t.”

And then he’s pushing inside her, slowly, inch by inch, their foreheads pressed together as he takes it slow to make sure she’s alright. Rey licks her lips, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of him. His hands are pressed in to the small of her back, and they begin a path up her spine as he’s buried inside of her. One hand comes up to tangle his fingers in her hair, and he sighs in ecstasy.

“Rey,” he breathes. The sound of his lovely voice alone makes Rey’s knees weak.

“Mm,” she sighs in response, releasing another breath when Finn leans in and buries his face in to her neck. He mouths at her skin, warm and wet, and she slowly starts to thrust, using her feet on the floor for leverage. She’s breathing in his ear again, because she knows Finn loves that, and she wants it to be the only thing Finn can hear; wants to fill all his senses. Right now, he’s the only thing she’s focused on; the only thing she can think about. And it’s heaven. It’s Finn, and it’s heaven.

They go slow, Finn’s hand moving down to rub small circles against her clit, and Rey’s breathing is speeding up, getting caught in her throat. She can feel Finn’s breath against the skin of her collarbone and it’s beautiful.

“I love you, Rey—love you,” Finn murmurs, “love this, love you,”

And Rey would probably make a teasing comment about his extremely sappy dirty talk if Finn wasn’t gently matching her thrusts, pushing in and out so slowly and magically. Instead, all she can do is pant in to his ear and whisper loving things just like he is. “Mm…love you, Finn, I—I just want to be close to you forever, like this, always…that’s so good, Finn, I…oh, I love you…,”

His breath becomes shaky and he lifts his face from her neck to place kisses on her cheeks and the corner of her lips and the tip of her nose. Then he’s kissing her, breathing unsteadily in to her mouth, and Rey feels her knees begin to shake.

Finn’s hands on her skin, mouths together, _bodies_ together; they’re so close and warm and it’s _Finn_ , she has Finn for the rest of their lives, and he has her, and it’s beautiful, and—

It’s not long before they’re both coming, Rey following closely behind Finn. When they come down, they’re panting on each other’s necks, Rey’s hands running over Finn’s head, Finn’s fingers playing with the ends of Rey’s hair. They could stay like this forever, honestly; just tangled up in each other, so close, just the two of them.

Rey sighs happily. “I love you so much.”

She feels Finn smile against her and he holds her in just a little tighter. “I love you too.”

Rey runs her fingertips down Finn’s spine. His back is just a little sticky with sweat, especially towards the top of his neck, and if she had any energy left she would absolutely kiss it away.

Instead, they just sit like that for a while, and then curl up on their bed under the covers, not even going to sleep yet; just cuddling.

Finn presses his lips to Rey’s hair. Then, in a soft, sated voice, “Welcome home, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> worth noting: rey is on the space version of the contraceptive pill and they both know they have a clean bill of health!! be safe y’all! super important
> 
> anyway  
> hi!! hope you enjoyed this random lil fic. it's so overly sappy. lmao. i'm such a sucker for hopelessly in love finnrey. they can't even be apart for a few days, and i love it.  
> please do let me know what you think in a comment if you can, and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
